


Hekaton

by primeideal



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for numb3rs100. Marked as incomplete since there might be more to come, but each stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule of the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> #382: Tie

"Oh, come on, ump!" Don rolled his eyes. "Tie goes to the runner. Everyone knows that."

"Is that really a rule?" Charlie blinked.

"What? Rule of the playground, if they get there at the same time he's safe."

"Yeah, but, in the rulebooks. Is it actually written out?"

"Well, probably not, I think they assume that it always goes one way or the other. But Kemp was clearly safe, watch the replay."

"Is there any reason-are fielders supposed to yield? Does it reduce the injury rate?"

Don sighed and looked at the calendar. Hockey season couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Independent Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 385: Bachelor ('s degree)

He doesn't get invited to parties.

He doesn't get drunk and hung over and miss class. He doesn't enjoy wild nights of debauchery, doesn't sneak into the tunnels under the school to flee the cops. (He does find the tunnels: just on his own time.) And he does pull a couple of all-nighters, but they has less to do with procrastinating on assignments and more to do with an independent experiment on 23-hour days. (There isn't enough data to provide statistically significant conclusions.)

Lawrence doesn't mind any of this, because he can write everything off as being sixteen.


	3. Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #386 Master

"Told you this was a silly idea."

"What's silly? I'm having fun!"

The master paced around the table, never standing still too long.

"I didn't say it wasn't fun, just that it was silly."

"We can't always win everything--look at the basketball team."

He approached the two friends, pausing for a few moments before taking another step towards them.

"Believe me, I have."

"Okay, well--"

He moved his knight forward, checkmating Larry, and continued on to the dozen other games in the simultaneous exhibition.

"Come on," said Alan, "let's get lunch."


End file.
